Forever and a Day
by heartstrung
Summary: One word: Percabeth. Songfic.


**AN:/ **I updated this on, um, 4/22/2011 because I reread it and I was speechless at how shitty it was. I found a spelling mistake and other things that I probably forgot to fix, but I'll still think this fic sucks. Want to make me feel better about it? Review. Pretty, pretty please? I'll give you a snickerdoodle if you do!

**Disclaimer: **I am definitely not Rick Riordan, therefore I don't own PJO. I'm also not in Go Radio, so I don't own "It's Not a Trap, I Promise."

He stared wistfully at the stone owl hanging above her cabins roof. Gods, he missed her. Her and her golden curls, her stormy grey eyes, her California tan skin… Not that her siblings lacked any of that, it's that they just weren't _her_.

A girl who was sitting on the steps of the cabin noticed his stare and she threw him an annoyed glare. Her eyes reminded her so much of- No, he told himself, he _will not_ think about _her_.

Sighing softly, he fished his iPod out of his jacket and chose a song at random. Popping in his ear buds, he closed his eyes and lay back, reveling as he disconnected from the world.

_I sang don't let me die for far too long_

_And I spent too many of my lines on some sad, sad songs, but I_

_I just came to say I moved on_

Well he hasn't written any songs, or moved on… but he could try. The moving on thing, 'cause he knew that his songwriting would probably end up working as well as his archery. And that was saying something.

'_Cause she keeps the sun for all of Florida in her jacket_

_And then she laughs 'cause I don't think she knows she has it_

Cheesy as it sounds, she always lit up his day, whether she knew it or not. Just the sight of her made him… Oh gods, this "moving on" thing wasn't working out so well.

_And its days like today, life gets great_

Ehh, his day was so-so.

_And I hope, you're living it_

Oh.

'_Cause I've been waiting forever and a day_

_Just hoping I wouldn't miss it_

_I know you feel this way, but do I feel the same?_

To answer the question: Probably not.

_A touch is enough, is it my fault if you get caught?_

After her mom declared the action a "no-no," he'd think so. That was one of the main reasons they separated.

_And I tried to leave a silver kiss in her pocket_

_So when she got back to Carolina she could find it_

It was more like California but whatever. Plus, wouldn't the chocolate melt?

_But words she left on my lips were bittersweet_

Indeed they were. He could recall them perfectly. He should've said them, but his tongue was held; a cat held it jealously, as if it were afraid it could change the dire of the situation.

_She never knew or half believed she was important_

_And never heard me when I told she was gorgeous_

_But it's the first day that the sun shines for me_

Yeah, it was. He would finally get over her.

_And I hope, that it shines for you_

_And I hope, that it shines for you_

He had absolutely no ill-wishes for her. He hoped that she was happy with whomever she wanted to be will (even if he wished them to the pits of Tartarus).

_Cause I've been waiting forever and a day_

_Just hoping I wouldn't miss it_

_I know you feel this way, but do I feel the same_

_A touch is enough, is it my fault if you just get_

_Caught still waiting and hoping something changes_

_Don't blink or you'll probably miss it_

He still waited, though he himself didn't really know it. His heart ached for her.

_I know you feel this way, but do I feel the same_

_A touch is enough, it's not my fault if you just_

_Did you run, Did you crawl_

_Did I almost cause you to help you here?_

_Did I stay, Such a far_

_Did you fall, Did I catch you_

_Did you hurt, Like I meant to you_

He hoped that he meant to her, he didn't want her to hurt over him, though. Then, straining his ears in an attempt to listen in to reality, he thought he could hear something. Something that was unmistakably familiar. "It can't be…" he thought, astounded. Just one little peek to check couldn't hurt. He opened his eyes a smidgeon.

No. Way.

_Nah nah, nah nah- forever and a day_

_Just hoping I wouldn't miss it_

He sure didn't miss it now.

_I know you feel this way, but do I feel the same_

_A touch is enough, is it my fault if you just get_

_Caught still waiting and hoping something changes_

_Don't blink or you'll probably miss it_

He did his best not to blink.

_I know you feel this way, but do I feel the same_

_A touch is enough; it's not my fault if you just caught_

Three waves of "_Nah nah, nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah_" hit his ears and he still couldn't believe his large-as-dinner-plates eyes.

_A touch is enough, it's not my fault if you just get_

_A touch is enough, I guess it's right that we just get caught_

"A-" But before he could finish the syllable, his breath was knocked out by an amorous hug. "What about-" She silenced him a deep, passionate, desperate kiss, to which he reacted quickly. His arms snaked around her, tugging her body closer. She wound her hands in his silky, jet-black hair and gently tugged, causing him to moan in her mouth. There was a flash of light and they detached, fearing that a certain Goddess of Wisdom or God of the Sea arrived. She scanned the landscape, frantically searching for at least one of the deities. All she found were two smug sons of Hermes. In their hands was a camera.

"Travis, Connor, hand over the camera," she growled, inching towards the twins.

The boys gave each other a look and made a sudden break for it. They scampered away, holding the camera high in the sky, yelling things such as: "Wait until Athena sees _this_!" and "I wouldn't be goin' anywhere near the sea if were you, Annabeth!" There was one comment directed to him, who watched amusedly as Annabeth chased the Stoll brothers. "I wouldn't be reading books anytime soon, Percy. The knowledge just might kill you!" That was shortly followed by an "Ow!" as Connor hit Travis upside the head, saying something like, "Idiot… what… thinking! … Such… bad… joke!"

Percy didn't care. He was just glad have Annabeth back.

**AN:/** Yep. It still sucks. Oh, well. I don't even think I liked it when I first wrote it… but I forget things a lot, so we'll never know. Review please? And there's another PJO fic by me that's kinda anti-Percabeth (it's a Perlia fic), but give it a try, will you?


End file.
